


Angels, mortals, demons, and a possessed boyfriend

by starlightoffandoms (destinyofdreams)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Androgyny, Angst, Archangels, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Undeath, Dubcon Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hell, Implied Gabriel/Sam Winchester, M/M, Magic, Mental Anguish, Mental illness discussed, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Other, Possession, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Resurrection, Spells & Enchantments, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/starlightoffandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All other options are a dead end. The Winchesters need to save Castiel, save the earth, and get Lucifer back in the cage. Sam knows their only hope is possibly one flew over the cuckoos nest insane still inside the cage. Without telling his brother he goes to Crowley for help. The cage did not hold what they were expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels, mortals, demons, and a possessed boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is. I kind of rushed my beta so I'll accept all mistakes as my own. The Destiel relationship isn't the focus of the story so I hope you're not expecting in your face relationship material that's why it isn't tagged under relationship above. I just like to give a heads up.

Sam was up to his ears in mythos and legends. He had re-read every bit of information twice and in some cases three times. There were language barriers with a few. Without Castiel the other dead languages remained a mystery and Sam struggled with finding others to translate. He buried his head in his hands and let a deep sigh rip through him.

“He what?!” Dean stomped into the room with his phone pressed to his ear, “jeez. Okay. Yeah we can meet up. It has to be somewhere neutral and guarded. I ain’t riskin’ havin’ him fly his archangel ass in there. Aight,” he hung up.

“What was that?” Sam asked exhausted.

“Crowley. Apparently after the switcheroo with the devil and Cas Lucifer killed Rowena.”

“What?” Sam’s attention was grabbed.

“Crowley wanted to, even though he hated the woman, make sure she got a proper burial or cremation. Her body is gone. Up and disappeared. Most of the demons aren’t on his side right now with the real ruler of hell back in action. He’s got a few loyalists but not enough to ask around. Lucifer tricked him and now he’s on the run after attacking the bastard.”

“Attacked?” Sam’s eyebrows shot up, “is,” he swallowed, “is Cas okay?” he watched Dean carefully.

“I dunno,” Dean flopped down in the chair across from him, “the way Crowley says it he’s good but can we really trust the king of hell?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time we’ve had to. He hasn’t always led us wrong.”

“I guess,” Dean sighed and looked down at his phone.

Dean held the phone so that Sam couldn’t see it as he scrolled through the last texts from Castiel. He closed the thread and placed the phone face down before he ran a hand through his hair.

“Any news from the hunter network with sightings of Amara?”

“Nope. It’s been silent and the lore is still a dead end. I need an angel or something that was around when some of these texts were written. I’m at a lost on half of them,” Sam shrugged and gestured to the pile of books on the end of the table.

“Have you tried Garth? He had that sprite that he made friends with a year back or so. They’re pretty old.”

“Not old enough. She read over it but could only piece together part of one book.  Most of them are older than her in a dialect that was only somewhat familiar. I think we’re going to have to wing it for real.”

“We’ve been doing that,” Dean groaned and sat back in the chair.

“I know but we don’t have much choice.”

“What about the book of the damned? Anything in that thing?”

“Nothing that I can find with the codex. I just don’t think that this was something anyone expected.”

“Except god,” Dean sighed.

“What if we found him?”

“What?” Dean gave a humorless laugh, “Cas tried that remember and it came up bupkis,” he threw his hands in the air.

“I don’t know Dean It was just an idea. I’m gonna go for a run,” Sam pushed his chair back.

“Yeah. Yeah clear your head. I’ll start on dinner.”

<<<>>> 

Sam made sure that he had put a good distance between himself and Dean. He put the gun back in its holster and pulled out his phone. He was about to dial when there was a swirl of energy and Crowley was there.

“I’m not the Natasha to your Boris. You are the moose,” Crowley crossed his arms, “why are we hiding from your brother?”

“Because he would never go for this. I think it’s the only option,” Sam glanced over his shoulder.

“No worries. I have a friend leading squirrel on a chase to keep him occupied.”

“Good. Let’s go then.”

Crowley placed his hand on Sam’s shoulder and flew them to the hideaway he had tracked down a few days prior. Crowley adjusted his tie and stepped to the line where the warding was laid thickest.

“This is it?” Sam surveyed the area, “I thought it was going to be a bit more secure.”

“Put on your glasses.”

Sam shifted the shoulder bag and dug through for the box with the glasses. He slipped them on and peered around. His breath caught at the sight of numerous hell hounds and demons without vessels.

“Shit.”

“Yes. The hell hounds are still welcoming to me so it will not be as risk. Juliet has kept them in line. You however will need to cast that glamour. I hope you are prepared.”

“I am,” Sam’s lips quirked up for a moment as he pulled the vial from his pocket, “here goes.”

Sam grimaced as he swallowed the vile liquid. He shivered and looked down. With the glasses on he could see as the magic passed over him.

“Very good. Now come. I have a body to retrieve.”

Sam pulled out his gun again and aimed ahead of him as Crowley undid the warding Lucifer had had his disciples place up. Sam went to fire but Crowley had the demons gone with a wave of his hand.

“It’s easier to keep the surprise element if we don’t go in firearms a blazing. I have sent them to a room in hell that will remain hidden long enough for us to achieve our goal.”

“Makes sense,” Sam holstered the gun and pulled the Kurd blade out.

“Watch where you swing that.”

Sam nodded and followed a few steps behind Crowley. They went a few floors down without resistance and Sam grew worried. Then he found out why. They had gathered in front the door to the chamber they needed access to.

“Now Crowley,” Doug nodded, “is this really worth it?”

“I need her.”

They stare at one another. Doug drops the sword to the ground and steps aside. The other demons watch him.

“What? It’s not worth it. I have more after life to live,” Doug shrugged and walked away.

Crowley flashed his red eyes and a few others scattered. Then there were the Lucifer loyalists. He rolled his eyes and pulled the angel blade he had gotten. With a breath the others were dead.

Sam jammed the Kurd blade into the chest of the one demon that came at him. He watched him drop and for a moment he felt relieved to have something simple to accomplish. Sam followed Crowley through the doors.

“Mother,” Crowley walked over to the glass casket.

“If he wanted her dead why did he keep her body?” Sam put the bag on the table at the foot of the casket.

“I don’t think he did. This has _her_ written all over. I think she had a plan.”

“Is that a hamster?” Sam looked over to the shelf in the corner as he pulled out the items they would need.

“The head of the coven my mother wanted to take over. They had a bit of a falling out,” Crowley checked over everything Sam pulled out.

“Wow. So you have the other stuff that you wouldn’t tell me about?”

“Yes. I procured the remaining ingredients,” with a wave of his hand Crowley had a bubbling cauldron appear.

Crowley recited the spell as Sam opened the casket and prepared Rowena. Sam placed the two pieces of silver in her palm then went to light the second set of candles. He watched as Crowley poured everything into the medium sized cauldron.

“And what exactly do you think you boys are doing?” Billie appeared with pursed lips and her arms crossed.

“We’re bringing back my mother.”

“Death isn’t on vacation. He’s dead. You can’t just go messing around with the natural order of things. Who do think you are Orpheus?” she wagged a finger at them, “this is a no no and you know it.”

“This is Rowena MacLeod,” Crowley stood straighter and thrust his chest out.

Emotion flickered across Billie’s eyes, “as you were,” with a wave of her arm she vanished.

“Did,” Sam swallowed, “did that really just work?”

“I ask no questions. Let us get this completed and get out of this dank place.”

Crowley finished his chanting as the final ingredient was tossed in. The energy crackled through the room and smoke billowed from the cauldron. The casket began to shake and Rowena sat straight up.

Sam jumped back and watched with wide eyes as Rowena’s eyes flashed open.

“Lucifer,” Rowena growled, “frackin bampot.”

Rowena slowly made her way out of the casket and dusted herself off.

“Roaster,” she mumbled as she checked herself over, “bloody frackin cunt!”

“Are you done mother?” Crowley rolled his eyes.

“You,” she turned and saw Sam, “and _you_. Under a piss poor glamour. My perfect heroes,” her voice dripped with irritableness, “let’s get this rescue completed before someone else shows.”

“Before we go I need a promise of your help,” Sam grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

“Of course yeh do,” Rowena sighed, “what is it now?”

“We need to get back in the cage.”

Rowena threw her head back and laughed.

“Come again boyo? You can’t be serious. Didn’t you get enough of that before?”

“Lucifer killed you. He didn’t think twice about snapping your neck. You think he won’t do it again once he realizes you’re alive?”

“Hmm,” she stroked her elegant fingers along her throat, “and how do you know he won’t stop us?”

“We’ve got a place. It’s super secure and we can gain access to the cage without having to be in hell. I’ve got it all setup. We just have to get there and get the spell done. This time you can break the connection without sneaking it. I want to be in the cage with Michael.”

“That my dear boy is a mistake. But who am I to stop you from your suicide mission?” Rowena smiled.

“My brother is in there and being possessed by an angel. I think that I can take him on.”

“We can talk specifics at the location. The others are coming,” Crowley glanced at the door.

“Right. Rowena you promise to help?”

“Sure. I have to recharge either way. I might as well have a wee bit of fun watching a Winchester die.”

“Thank you,” Sam replied reluctantly.

Crowley flew them back to the woods not far from Dean. He dropped Sam off and flew off with his mother.

Sam pulled his gun and pretended to still be searching when he heard Dean’s footsteps. A demon grinned and waved before she vanished. He took off the glasses and shoved them in his pocket.

“Get back here!” Dean came stumbling through the trees, “Sammy? How’d you get here?” he paused and rested his hands on his knees as he caught his breath.

“I think you ran in a circle. I started chasing after you then you were too far. I figured you’d end up back here or call me. I take it you didn’t catch whatever was killing out here?”

“Naw. If it didn’t pass you then it’s gone. Screw it. We’ll stay a few more days then if it’s all quiet we head home.”

“Sounds good. I could use a shower and some food,” Sam tucked his gun away and turned back to the direction they had parked.

“Sounds good. A burger and a beer and a nap.”

 

“Where are you headed?” Dean asked later that night.

“I, uh, I gotta go out,” Sam nodded and tried to give a genuine smile.

“Oh. You need to get laid,” Dean winked, “it has been awhile for you. Go get some.”

“Some of us aren’t lucky to have a live in boyfriend,” Sam realized what he said too late, “Dean I’m sorry.”

Dean’s smile faded, “it’s all good. We’ll save Cas. We’ll get ‘im back. We have to,” he took a long swig from the beer bottle.

“Yeah. Uh, don’t wait up.”

Dean nodded and watched as Sam left.

Sam took the impala because he knew Dean was in for the night. Sam decided that moment once he saw how heartbroken Dean was he would say yes to Lucifer if it meant he could get Castiel back for his brother.

Sam arrive at the graveyard. Almost six years ago since he’d been there and taken Michael and Lucifer down with him. He sighed and drove to the old grounds man house. He could hear the bickering before he even got to the door.

“Enough,” Sam’s brow was creased deeply and he frowned at the demon and witch, “I need you because I can’t do this on my own. Crowley I don’t really need you anymore now that I have your mother so I have no problem watching her take you out.”

Rowena smiled.

“Rowena. I have no problem shackling you and limiting your powers. Please don’t make me have to do any of that. We have a common goal. Let’s get to it,” he dropped his bag on the makeshift altar and began to setup.

Rowena finished sigils and waited for the next instruction.

Crowley made sure that they were correct.

Sam double checked that the cage they had put together would be enough to hold the archangel when they pulled him through.

“I warn yeh again. The insanity that is in that cage can be catastrophic,” Rowena cupped her hands in front of her.

“I have to try. If there was any other way I wouldn’t risk it, but I have to do it. I have to save Cas and now I can save Adam too.”

“Your brother is going to be a bit mad,” Crowley reminded him, “he’s been locked in there with them for over a hundred years.”

“The thing is Lucifer didn’t hurt him. He never tortured him or anything. He already told me that. Everyone makes him to be this bad guy but in all honesty he’s the truest creature to ever walk this earth. God’s favorite,” Sam stated as he read over the spell to make sure they weren’t missing anything, “I had to learn that. His means are unorthodox but he intentions are good. I can’t get behind his actions. That’s the only reason I have to say no to him. The end game is a good idea but the steps to get there are not admirable.”

“Great,” Crowley rolled his eyes, “another morning star fanboy. Just what I need.”

“You Samuel are very enlightened,” Rowena smiled softly, “you are the better Winchester.”

Sam shrugged and stepped back, “let’s get this done.”   

Rowena nodded and finished the spell. The wind picked up and the thunder crashed loudly about them.

Sam held his breath as the fog moved from the replica cage they had set up. He gasped. He fell back and he shook his head.

“Where’s my brother?”

The form slowly rose. Shoulders were hunched, wings limp, and eyes closed. Shaggy blonde hair fell away from their as they moved. They stood and Sam stumbled away from the bars. The icy blue eyes looked over Sam. They hid their wings and stood straight. Their eyes ever calculating as they took in the scene around them.

“Samuel Winchester in cahoots with the king of hell and his mother. Will wonder ever cease?” they crossed their arms and looked down at Sam sprawled on the floor.

“You were in Adam. Where is he?”

Michael looked down at their hands and back up to Sam slowly. They scoffed and pursed their lips.

“Adam was sent to heaven. I would not dare trap him with me and my brother. It took some maneuvering and some time but he has been in heaven for thirty years or so,” with a blink Michael was by the bars, “hmm no protection. I could have you in here with me in a breath or less.”

Sam clinched his fists and willed the shaking to end. His lips twitched as he tried to think of his next move.

Michael narrowed their eyes and tilted their head as they observed Sam. Their eyes moved quickly to Rowena. The pieces began to fall in place. They jumped back from the bars and stared wide eyed at them all.

“He is out. You let Lucifer out. That’s why he disappeared,” they threw themselves at the bars and tried to pry them open.

Rowena and Crowley both jumped back.

“I may not be protected but that cage is,” Sam grinned and stood, “you can’t escape without one of us taking down the warding. Lucifer told us you had gone crazy. That you were in the big cage howling and carrying on. You had lost your mind. Why would he say something like that unless it was true? He promised he’d never lie to me and he hadn’t yet.”

“I would not use the word crazy. I had not been myself for a bit of time. So he never lied. I’m just not crazy. I would say more along the lines of homesick. Stir-crazy even. Have you ever been locked in a tiny space with Dean for more than one hundred years? I don’t think so. You, mortal, will never understand what it’s like.”

“How can I trust you if you’re not right in the head?”

“I hear the angels now that I’m free,” Michael smirked, “our father’s sister is out they say. How can you not trust me? Do you think that it was just Lucifer?” they tossed their head back and laughed, “it took all six of us to get her locked away. You have three available and one of them free. Who do you think even stands a chance?”

“Three?”

They wrapped their hands around the bars and pressed their face as best as they could through the bars. A sliver of a smirk rested on their lips.

“Sam let me out,” they whispered.

Sam couldn’t see another way. He turned to Rowena and nodded.

Rowena did the same as she had done to let in the brothers and Castiel before.

Michael disappeared.

“Fuck,” Sam pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Are you coming?” Michael called from the door.

“Where?”

“We have to get to my brother before he does something stupid.”

Michael stood in a black button down and grey slacks with sensible shoes and light blonde hair swept back. It was a drastic change from the nondescript off white gown they had been in when they arrived.

“I should not be attracted to this angel,” Rowena mumbled.

“You two stay hidden. You’re in danger from the devil and the last thing we need is to have to rescue you,” Sam shoved his stuff back in his bag and rushed to the door.

“We are aware,” Crowley acknowledged.

Sam pressed his lips together and sighed but couldn’t think of any other words to say. He turned and followed Michael. He yelped when they picked him up bridal style.

“This is the closest as we can get without having him sense me. Is,” they scrunched their face as they placed Sam down, “with another angel?”

“Yeah. He’s possessing Castiel. Since it isn’t a true vessel he’ll start to decompose soon I assume so the faster we get him out of him the better.”

“There’s no human in the vessel,” Michael shook their head, “that vessel is made to hold the torrential force that are angels. When the human was removed the vessel was remade. You can say it was reinforced. It has to be able to maintain an angel without a host. Flesh alone cannot do that. Father made that vessel for Castiel. It can contain anything short of our father.”

“So Cas is safe as long as Lucifer doesn’t something crazy.”

“Of course.”

Michael tilted their head and looked at him. That was when Sam realized he looked them in the eye.

“Fuck.”

“Excuse me?” they narrowed their eyes more.

“It’s rare that I have someone my height.”

“Hm.”

“Is that a vessel you’re in? Will it disintegrate?”

“Would it make you feel better if this were a vessel?”

“Yeah. Or else I would wonder why I can see you and not die.”

A small smiled turned on Michael’s lips. Michael just nodded and turned back in the direction they had felt Lucifer.

“I have so many questions.”

“It’s more than likely I would have the answers but we do not have time for that. Maybe later.”

“One question,” Sam grabbed their arm, “will you try to get Dean to say yes to you again?”

Michael chuckled and cupped Sam’s face.

“Sweet little Sam.”

 

Dean stood with an angel blade poised and his fighting pout in place.

Sam blinked and looked around. He didn’t know where he was. His head hurt and he couldn’t keep his eyes open.

“Don’t go back to sleep Sammy!” Dean grunted as he squared off against Michael and Lucifer, “you’ve got a lot of explaining to do.”

Sam mumbled and tried to put phrases together.

Dean glanced down at his brother and tried to not panic. He watched as Castiel’s body moved unlike the man he loved.

“Michael. I can’t believe you sided with the Winchesters after what they did to us. Though you are willing to kill Dean so I take that as a good thing,” Lucifer smirked.

“We can be united. The three of us can fix this. Father will show up and we can right this wrong,” Michael tried to bargain with Lucifer while he still kept an eye on Dean.

“To be honest I’ve been thinking and I don’t see anything that Amara is doing is wrong. She wants this to be a better place.”

“Genocide is not the answer,” Michael replied and turned their back to Dean.

“You can’t be serious,” Lucifer huffed, “do you remember what our job was? Do you remember those duties? Do you remember the garrisons where we went to do just that? Are you forgetting about the floods and fires? I think genocide is the only thing that we know and are _really_ good at.”

Michael flung the cape off of one shoulder and their hand hovered over the blade.

“Please brother. Let us work together to rectify this wrong.”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Lucifer placed his hands on his hips, “I had plenty of time to think on this and I can’t find the flaw. Her plan is a bit more risqué than mine but go big or go home right,” he winked.

“You can’t seriously think that’s a good idea,” Dean all but growled.

“Boy,” his smile dropped as he turned to Dean, “you’re not going to do a damn thing. As long as I’m wearing this one,” he gestured to his body, “you’re not going to kill me. You love this body too much. He loves you too green eyes. Your desperation is delicious,” he licked his lips.

“Please just let Cas go. I’ll do whatever you want. Give him back to me and let’s stop Amara and I’m in your debt.”

“As fantastically as that would have been saaay six years ago I don’t need it. 132 hell years passed. I used to rule hell,” Lucifer began to shout, “then I get trapped in a cage. A CAGE! No one deserves that. Amara deserves to be free and there isn’t anything that you can say that will make me change my mind. I can’t allow you to lock her back up,” he shook his head, “I can’t allow it.”

“What if you drain her? Take some of her power. If you can figure out how to do that then we won’t send her back. But we can’t let her do this,” Dean sighed and dropped his guard, “I just can’t fight anymore. I need peace.”

“Oh the marks residual powers are getting to you. I can imagine that,” Lucifer smiled again.

A swirl of smoke and Rowena appeared.

“Your highness,” she bowed to Lucifer.

“I killed you!” Lucifer’s eyes went wide.

“I had a pact. Yeh couldn’t beat that pact,” Rowena smiled wickedly, “I am back and very angry with yeh. I was able to work with Crowley and Sam before we got here. Sam left me with several pages translated of the Book of the Damned. I can help yeh with Amara.”

“And why should we trust you?” Dean asked and made note to talk to Sam about the company he kept.

“Because I have a spell to bring an angel back from the dead.”

They all turned to her.

“That’s what I thought. I can resurrect the other two and we will be able to stand a chance against this darkness.”

“But without god it’s still a chance we fail,” Sam mumbled and sat up.

“Sam,” Dean knelt down and checked him over, “this is not the time or place but you’re in a shit ton of trouble and we’ll talk about it,” he whispered. 

Sam nodded and allowed Dean to help him up to his feet.

Rowena kept quiet and let them decide.

“Brother,” Michael pleaded, “we must work together. The world you seek is not the one that Amara plans to bring into existence. Yes, we have brought father’s wrath to nations and delivered utmost devastation globally but that is not what we are to do now. You and I can get the others to stand with us to protect this world.”

“Why?” Lucifer spun the sword in his hand, “this is a spec in the universe. Why does this planet matter more? How are we not up in arms about the loss of other creations of father’s? Huh? You cannot explain that to me! Why are these _humans_ more important than the other creatures in the universe, on other planets, and in the other realms? Why does he love them more than _us_?”

“Lucifer,” Michael’s fingers twitched over the hilt of their blade but still didn’t draw it, “this is what began your descension the first time.”

“And oh boy look how that turned out!” Lucifer let his head fall back with a mirthless cackle, “two millennia then I get grounded for life.”

Michael pressed their lips together and the clasp on their cloak came undone. The brilliant black cloak fluttered to the floor. Michael stood there in all their glory with a silver sleeveless top and charcoal slacks. The dark leather sword belt stood out against the material. The scabbard was gold decorated and Michael’s hand still hovered. Closer than before. Their muscles tense unsure of Lucifer’s moves. Lucifer’s tells were scattered.

“You were his favorite,” Michael took a deep breath, “no one else got their own kingdom and you couldn’t accept that,” their voice began to raise and their grace prickled to the surface.

Lucifer fell to his knees. He groaned and grabbed his head.

“You have to get Dean out of here,” Castiel stared at Michael with wide eyes, “you have to save him get him away. What Lucifer has planned,” he fell to the ground.

“Nuh uh,” Lucifer popped back up to his feet and grabbed the angel blade from where it had clattered to the floor, “not this time fledgling.”

“Take me,” Sam winced as Dean grabbed him around the waist to support, “yes Lucifer. Let Cas go.”

“Oh how sweet. Now you want to join the party,” Lucifer smirked and his eyes went dark, “this vessel is a better choice for me. Thanks all the same,” he winked, “maybe I’ll get in you later.”

“What the hell?” Dean dragged Sam to a chair and let him down there.

“You take Cas and run. As soon as he’s in me you guys run like hell,” Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out a warded pouch.

Dean took it and looked in it, “are these?”

“Rowena found a way to recharge them with each Horseman’s power.”

Dean looked to Rowena.

Rowena smiled and gave a slight nod.

“I can’t,” Dean shoved the pouch into Sam’s pocket, “not again Sam. Once was enough. I’m not sending you to hell again. No fuckin’ way.”

“Something you’d like to share with the class?” Lucifer lifted his hand and Dean glided across the floor to him.

“No.”

“Lucifer,” Michael warned, “not the righteous man.”

Lucifer turned Dean to him, “I see what our brother sees in you. Such a beautiful soul.”

Lucifer pulled Dean in and kissed him. His forked tongue caressed Dean’s lips.

Dean tried to pull back but Lucifer had a strong hold on him. His body responded to Castiel’s body being pressed against him. It had been months without that touch. He wanted it. He couldn’t help it as he kissed back. He jerked his head to the side when he realized his actions. Dean shook himself and frowned as Lucifer stared at him. There was no Castiel in those eyes. Dean looked away.

“Ah no love for me. Have it your way,” Lucifer let him go.

With a flick of his wrist Dean flew back into Rowena.

“A witch and a washed up hunter walk into a bar,” Lucifer snapped his fingers and they were both bound, “there’s no joke,” their hands went up and were wrapped and shackled around a bar, “just ya know the truth.”

“Lucifer this is the last time--”

Lucifer cut Michael off as he advanced on them with his blade out.

In a graceful move Michael pulled their sword from its scabbard and blocked Lucifer’s thrusts. The sword pulled out in a gust of flames. It caused Lucifer to hesitate a moment before he swung at them again.

“Your sword,” Lucifer spat out through gritted teeth, “you took mine from me. Where is it?”

Michael easily deflected and countered every one of Lucifer’s attempts to break their guard. They moved without a sound and maintained eye contact with Lucifer as they danced across the room.

Lucifer fell back and howled in aggravation when Michael kicked him away. He knew if he left Castiel’s body he would be a better match but it would also leave him vulnerable. He clinched his jaw and with a wave of his hand threw a chair at Michael. Followed by a table, vase, and lamp as he put as much space between them as he could.

“You were father’s real favorite. Always so obedient and loyal. You let these mud monkeys take a higher place and never blinked an eye. You _let_ father have his way. You never stood up for me. You never protected me. You and I are the firsts! You were supposed to be my best friend,” Lucifer shouted as the emotion built within him, “you were supposed to support and back me. You were my equal,” a sob rattled through him, “you were my idol,” he whispered and stopped the assault, “but all you did was watch as he sent me away. You said nothing. You never came to visit unless it was a mission. You left me. ME!” he screamed, “your partner. We did everything together and then you let them throw me out. You allowed them to take my garrison and make me second class. YOU LET THEM TAKE A SET OF MY WINGS!”

“Oh brother,” Michael dropped their arm to their side and watched him with sad eyes, “your actions were not my actions. Just as now Amara cannot be allowed to destroy without orders. You brought on the war and you signed your own destiny away,” they slipped the sword back in the scabbard, “you will always be _my_ favorite. You let me not go mad in your cage. You helped me when I slipped. You are my savior,” they pulled Lucifer into a comforting embrace.

“You don’t love me anymore,” Lucifer mumbled.

Sam looked to Dean and Rowena with wide worried eyes. He slowly stood and moved to his brother’s side. Sam pulled the lock pick from his sleeve.

“Not in your wildest dreams,” Lucifer flicked his wrist and Sam was thrown back.

Michael let Lucifer go and turned to the others.

“I thought me snatching you the first time and leaving you unconscious was enough. Apparently not,” Lucifer wiped his face and composed himself, “sorry that you mortals had to witness that. A few thousand years can come crashing down on you at any moment,” he cleared his throat, “change of venue.”

Lucifer snapped his fingers and they were in hell. He fluffed his wings with a shiver and smiled.

“Much better,” Lucifer made sure that Dean and Rowena were still bound and Sam was in a cage of his own, “Michael will probably catch up shortly. Until then I have another guest to add to our group,” he clapped his hands, “looky what the hell hound dragged in.”

Two demons pulled in Crowley.

“You bloody wanker,” Crowley spat at Lucifer.

“You can’t stay hidden forever. I have eyes everywhere. It took longer than I expected but here we are now. One big happy family. Which’ll get a little bigger as soon as that asshole of an arch fights their way here.”

“Michael is still alive?” Crowley glanced to Sam for confirmation.

“So the question that has been bugging me for _days_ now,” Lucifer’s smile dropped and the look he threw at Crowley made him step back without thinking, “how did Michael get free? I’m goin’ out on a limb here and saying it has something to do with our witchy friend who has wonderfully returned from the dead without my permission.”

“Oh laddie,” Rowena chuckled, “you don’t have the control over m’life. Kill me again and I’ll be right back. I’ve got a pact with just the right person or should I say entity.”

“What is it with you guys always resurrecting?” Lucifer pouted, “three days it took the first time. Well I guess the recorded first time. Now everyone’s just popping in and out of death like it’s a Starbucks.”

The palace room began to shake and demons flew in and out rapidly.

“Looks like Michael has arrived,” Lucifer clapped gleefully.

The halls were filled with screeches and howls. The others remained quiet as they waited for the appearance of the other archangel. The chamber’s doors flew open a few minutes later.

“I apologize for my tardiness. I had to pick up a companion.”

“Don’t call it a comeback I been here for years,” Gabriel entered the room dancing on his toes and playfully boxing, “rockin’ my peers putting suckas in tears.”

Sam fell back in his cage and gasped. He couldn’t believe it. He didn’t want to believe it. He needed to believe it.

“Dammit,” Lucifer sighed and crossed his arms, “I should have really murdered you. I have such a soft spot for us firsts. I thought I hid you away enough that no one would find you.”

“No other angel of low rank or human. But you know we’re like a beacon to each other,” Gabriel pointed finger guns at Lucifer and winked.

“Gabriel my man,” Dean couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face.

“Hey Deano. Ooh the lovely Rowena. I had heard rumors you were back above the surface again. I brought an old friend of yours that I thought might be of help,” Gabriel snapped.

“Olivette,” Rowena smiled.

“I got in touch with them as soon as you left. Just like you said to do. Please don’t turn me back into a hamster,” the witch appeared next to Gabriel.

“Oh so there was a plan here,” Lucifer grinned, “I see. So what now?”

“Luci bro,” Gabriel approached him without fear, “hear me out and this will work in your favor.”

Michael smiled as Lucifer let his guard down for Gabriel. They had been right.

“And you’re sure the witches know this spell to work?” Lucifer eyed Gabriel after he revealed their plan.

“Yes,” Gabriel’s confidence was remarkable.

“Can we do Sariel and Raguel please? Raphael was too much before their death. I’ll take Ramiel over Raphael. Or Uriel.”

“Uriel lost his status,” Michael bowed their head, “while you were in the cage the first time.”

“That is a story I better hear later,” Lucifer looked around.

Lucifer played out each situation of the ten that were in his hands. The outcomes were all bleak except for two. He sighed and nodded.

“Alright. Let’s take the devil’s gamble.”

**Author's Note:**

> There'll be accompanying inspiration photos going up on tumblr today as well. My side blog designsmakethefic(.)tumblr(.)com under the tag amdpb. Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> EDIT: I left it open ended so you can paint your own picture. Also l liked to let you come to your own conclusion of Michael and Lucifer's relationship.


End file.
